


Supernatural Bloopers

by BlueFlameKitsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameKitsune/pseuds/BlueFlameKitsune
Summary: The cast of Supernatural get to watch the Blooper Reels. Fun ensues.





	Supernatural Bloopers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fan fiction. As a warning I am a terrible writer, but I hope you enjoy.

Sam and Dean are heading back to Stanford after finishing off the Women in White; when a bright light suddenly surrounds them and renders them unconscious. Dean is the first of the two to awaken. He sits up to find himself in a small theater with six other people. Dean springs up and reaches for his gun that he finds is no longer on his hip. “Where the hell am I? And where is my gun?” Dean asks quickly. Five of the occupants stop their glaring match only to begin glaring a second later, and Dean notices one of the occupants not glaring to be Bobby.

“Well are you finally awake, you idjit.” says Bobby.

Sam begins to wake up from Deans shouting “Dude, shut up.”

“Sammy, get up now!”

“Alright I’m up. Where are we?”

“That’s what we would like to know as well.” A man in a tan trench coat states still glaring at two of the other room occupants.

Suddenly a female voice is heard in the room “Welcome to my theater.” Everyone looks around for the source of the voice. “Over here, why do people always overlook me?” Everyone then notices the teenage girl standing in front of the screen. The girl has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is dressed in black shorts with a crop top with what looks to be a devils trap on it.

The man in the trench coat steps forward “Who are you?”

“Oh sorry for not introducing myself, Castiel, but I believe we are missing someone.” the girl then snaps her fingers and a man with a black suit appears causing the four of the five unknown men to tense and get in fighting positions. “There now everyone is here.”

“Yes, but where exactly is here? And could you now tell us who you are?” asks Sam.

“Yeah and how about why those four suddenly went full battle mode.” Dean states.

“Oh sorry. My name is FlamingKitsune but you can call me Kitsune or Kit. Now where you are is a bit harder to explain but here is my plain where I am able to show information from alternate realities. And the reason for the four gentlemen going ‘full battle mode’ is that this man here, is a demon, but enough with that lets begin introductions. How about with start with you then to your right.” Kit points towards Sam.

“What?”

“Just say your name.”

“Okay… My name is Sam Winchester.” 

“Next.”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Bobby Singer.”

“Castiel.”

“The handsome Gabriel.” winking.

“Michael.”

“Raphael.”

“Crowley.”

“Yo, Lucifer here.”

“WHAT?” exclaims Sam. “As in the Lucifer?”

“Yes. That is what he said.” responds Castiel.

“Alright to finish this quickly these five-” gesturing to the angels “-are four of the archangels and one angel that plays a large role later in your lives.” Kit says attempting to finish the introductions without any arguments. “Now let us get to why I have summoned all of you here. I have decided to show you and alternate reality where the Winchester’s lives are a TV show, but more specifically I will be showing you the blooper reels for each season.”

“Why exactly will you be doing this?” asks Bobby.

“Well the main reason is because I’m really bored and thought this would be fun.” Everyone just stares and sweat drops at this. “Now since this and alternate reality everyone is played by an actor so sometimes you will be referred to by another name the main ones being: Dean - Jensen Ackles, Sam - Jared Padalecki, Castiel - Misha Collins, Bobby - Jim Beaver, and Crowley - Mark Sheppard. Now let's begin this party! Oh and before I forget there is food here, and yes there is pie.” she says smiling waving a remote that appeared in her hand.


End file.
